


Beta Version

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Original Work
Genre: From God's Perspective by Bo Burnham, Inspired by Music, Satire, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Beta Version

"Let there be life!"

Yes, I said "life." I know you thought it was "light," but that's My fault, isn't it, with those little tiny ears I gave you?

Anyway...

I tried, I really did. But that planet, well... it was full of bugs from the beginning. Hey, I was new at this! And it exploded everywhere. Like, literally; I didn't get the ratios right, or it was too far from the star or something. Too many variables. 

It's an asteroid belt now.

So I dusted Myself off and tried again. Third planet from the star; that should work better.

And it did, for a while.

Oh, you all fought amongst yourselves, willfully misinterpreted My Words, killed off various creatures, misused and abused the resources I left for you.

But that's what happens when you let a planet run too long while you go off to make a sandwich.

Anyway...

This planet's still running, at least. I won't have to destroy it; you're doing a fine job of that on your own. Not the planet herself, of course; she'll be fine, at least until your star runs out. But those resources? Yeah, you're screwing it up. I didn't kill off all those dinosaurs just for you to use them for fuel, you know.

I guess I'll try that fourth planet out next. But I'll wait until you aren't looking.

Shouldn't take long, at the rate you're going.


End file.
